


el secretario

by saturnville



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angel Reyes - Freeform, Angel Reyes x Black!oc, Angel Reyes x black!reader, Angel Reyes x reader - Freeform, F/M, mayans m.c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnville/pseuds/saturnville
Summary: angel just earned a patch at the club.
Relationships: Angel Reyes & Reader, Angel Reyes/Black Original Character, Angel Reyes/Original Character(s), Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 13





	el secretario

**Author's Note:**

> cute little drabble of angel and the oc (cari) after he gets his new patch from the club!

Reruns of Martin kept her occupied as she waited for the return of her husband. Perched upon the couch and suffocated with a multitude of blankets, Cari nursed a small bowl of chocolate ice cream as she giggled at the shenanigans of the characters on screen.

She dug a hole into her ice cream and scooped out a mountain of the delicious treat, pushing it between her lips. She hummed in delight, grateful that her husband listened to her when she whined about wanting ice cream for breakfast.

The sound of the lock turning caught her attention. Cari’s head turned towards the door, a smile gracing her lips. She pushed the blankets off her body and placed her glass bowl on the coffee table. Excitedly, she skipped towards the front door.

“So,” she dragged on as soon as her husband entered the house. He locked the door behind him and turned towards her. The stoic expression on his face had her thinking something went wrong, but when the forced frown was replaced by a grin, she knew everything turned out exactly how he wanted it to.

“El secretario, baby!” he bragged as she pulled the patch out of his pocket. Cari let out a laugh as she was pulled into his arms. She pressed multiple kisses upon his face, forcing chuckles from him.

“Congratulations!” Cari pulled the patch from his hands and examined it with pride. She was more than proud of her husband, who strived everyday to show everyone he was worthy of being positioned higher within the club. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Gracias,” he replied, kissing her gently. Cari breathed out a soft moan. He’d been kissing her for almost ten years, yet he took her breath away every time, just like the first time. “Wanna put it on?”

Cari eagerly nodded and slipped out of his grasp to find the blue tin bucket filled with all of her sewing supplies. It was perched on top of the shelves in the laundry room. While humming a small tune, she returned, where she found Angel sitting at the dining room table, his phone in hand as he played yet another game of Candy Crush.

“You’re addicted,” Cari snickered as she watched Angel utter curses when he ran out of moves to complete the level. “I know! This level is kicking my ass.” Cari rolled her eyes playfully and pulled out a needle and thread.

She reached behind her to pull up a chair, but Angel grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap. Cari raised an eyebrow. “You need me this close to put on a patch?” Angel hummed and nodded his head, leaning back in the chair.

He watched as she tied her falling hair into a makeshift ponytail on top of her head. She pushed her glasses further upon the bridge of her nose. She was concentrated as she placed the new patch over the old one, stitching it slowly.

Through tired eyes, Angel couldn’t help but admire the beauty of his wife. Ten years and he still couldn’t get over her beauty. Bare faced, natural, and in her comfortable element, she looked gorgeous. She’d wiped away her makeup for the evening, and a glow illuminate her face. He cocked his head to the side as he examined her further.

She’d just done her eyebrows, he’d noticed. They were slightly red, presumably from the razor. Her forehead had cleared from the breakouts she complained about just a few days prior, leaving only faint scars in their wake. Her lips were moisturized and he couldn’t wait to capture them with his own.

Cari sighed as she twisted her lips. She readjusted the position of the patch on his kutte. She moved a bit further upon his lap, causing Angel to tense. “Did I poke you?” Angel shook his head and rubbed his hands over her bare thighs, his cool hands on her warm skin woke up the goosebumps. He couldn’t wait to have them bracketing his waist, his head as he loved her into oblivion. “No, baby…”

“You lookin’ real good, mama,” he complimented as he felt the lust rise within him. Cari looked at him over the rim of her brown glasses. She shook her head and slipped her hand underneath the kutte, tugging the thread. “That look was a little dangerous, Cari.”

“Angel, I’m barely dressed,” she replied, glancing down at the beige tank top that did wonders for her skin and little brown shorts that trekked up her legs.

“I know,” he winked slyly. Cari kissed her teeth and tossed the needle into the tin bucket on the table. She patted his chest and smiled. “All done.”

Angel thanked her and kissed her lips. Cari lifted her body off his lap and popped the top back on the bucket. She turned on her heels and started towards their shared room. Angel tsk’d and shook his head. “Not so fast, baby, where’s my congratulations at?”

His wife smirked as continued walking. “In the bedroom, come get it!”

Angel’s breath hitched as he watched her walk further down the hallway, tossing her tank top on the floor as she did so. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
